


A Bleeding Dragon

by Reiday



Series: A Bleeding Dragon [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiday/pseuds/Reiday
Summary: Ryu Lavellan, an old elven dragon is thrust into the world after being hired by clan Lavellan to protect the first. Instead, everyone dies and he gets a mark on his hand.





	A Bleeding Dragon

I do not understand what was going on, whatsoever. Last thing I knew I was protecting the First at the Conclave and than I was in a prison cell. Now I’m traveling to who knows where and I’m supposed to close something? With this thing? A mark on my hand and that’s a doorway to the Fade. Man, this is fucked up. On top of all that this swordswomen is probably going to kill me if I use my magic, so I’m just going to not. 

“I suppose you’ll see soon en- ah!” the bridge collapsed underneath is and we fell to the ground. A pair of demons came falling out in front of us. “Stay behind me,” the swordswomen shouted. Normally I would have no problem listening, less work for me, but one of them was coming right at me. I looked around for any type of weapon, and lucky for there were two daggers that had fallen with us. I grabbed the twin draggers and sliced through the Shade. The women I was with thrust her sword right through the other, than immediately pointed it at me. “Put your weapons down,” she commanded

Did she expect me to just let myself be killed by demons? “Alright, fine,” I sighed. 

“Wait, I can not protect you, and I should not expect you to be defenceless,” she sighed, “I should remember you came willingly,” 

Yes she should. I could run, and you’d never find me again. But that’s not gonna solve the hole in the sky. This is ridiculous. Why me, I’m just a simple dragon tamer trying to get by. 

We’ve been running non-stop with occasional breaks so kill demons, and now there are more and a tiny a rip in the fade. What the fuck. I don’t understand. I felt the mark on my hand start to burn as we got closer. She jumped in to help, and I just starts chopping away at them, without my magic fighting is really mundane. 

“Quickly, before more come through!” a bald elf grabbed my and hands and thrust it at the rift. There was a lot burning and tingling and than a release and it was closed. 

“Excuse me, you should ask before doing that to somebody,” I said, I’m not sure what he did but it was invasive. I didn’t like it. 

“Um? I apologize, but I did nothing, the credit is yours” the bald man explained. 

“I didn’t do anything,” I deadpanned

“He means the mark,” the swordswomen interjected, with a grunt. 

“Good, and here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever,” a dwarf popped up from the back. 

I just blinked at him, I have no idea what to say. 

“I’m Varric, rouge, storyteller, and sometimes unwelcomed tag along,” he winked at the swordswomen.

“So, you’re with that Chantry thing?” I asked. Do they even let dwarfs in there?

“That can’t have been a serious question?” the other elf laughed

“It was?” I said. 

He blinked a few times at me. Did I say something wrong? I vaguely heard the swordswomen and the storyteller arguing about something. I’m not sure what though. 

“Let’s get moving,” the human jumped over some wood and started down a path. I guess that means I follow her? 

“More demons!” she shouted, we had made a ways down this path and came upon an opening, where a bunch of wraiths and shades were hanging around. One of the wraiths sent energy barreling towards the storyteller. There was no way he could block that. I grabbed one of the daggers and slid in front using it as a shield. While it still had the magic around it, I threw it at the wraith, bullzeye, dead. The dwarf had flipped away, and there was a greater shade coming right towards me. I only had one dagger but that wasn’t a big deal, I’ve done more with less. I stabbed the shade with the other dagger and used it to pluvalt myself over it’s head. I grabbed the shade’s face and punched through it. Bam, dead. 

“Well our elven friend here , actually has some skill,” the dwarf pointed, what was his name again, I forgot. Oh man, I’m so bad with names. 

“It would seems so,” the swordswomen agreed. But there was something else to but I don’t know what. I’m really bad at reading people. Urg. 

I jumped off the cliff to retrieve my other dagger. “So, you are Dalish?” the elf asked. 

“No, they just hired me,” I said. Everyone blinked a few times and looked at each other. 

“But those,” the human women paused for a moment, “things on your face, are they not markings of the Dalish?” 

“I would not be so sure Seeker,” the bald man interjected, “those markings look natural,” there are referring to my scales I think. They trace under my eyes are around my face and body. I’m more surprised they haven’t commented on my eyes, which are red outlined with black mixing with orange, and my pupil is a slit. That’s what most people notice about me. 

“The bald man is right, I was born with these!” I turned and smiled at the group of people following me. The human blushed. 

“My name is Solas, speaking of names what is yours?” he asked. 

“Ryu,” I smiled at the man, and he blinked at me again. What’s with all the blinking? 

“I’ve never heard that name before. What does it mean?” the elf asked. 

“It means dragon, in well, dragon,” I smiled. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Where am I. My body hurts. The room is dark. Everything is blurry, is that the bald elf? Saliva? No that’s not it. What was his name? Ow! I flinched and my body spasmed. 

“Ryu! How are you awake right now?” the elf grabbed my body and stopped it from moving, he’s really strong. 

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came up. Well something almost did, vomit. 

I felt myself being pulled back into sleep. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Chain him, I want him prepared for travel to capital for trail,” the chanslor demanded as I walked in the room.  

“Disregard that, and leave us,” the human women from before ordered. I think it’s funny that they listened to her and not him. Humans are funny. 

They started arguing again, now there was a human women with a cowl. 

“So I did all that, and you’re still going to kill me?” I sighed.

“No we are not,” the swordswomen said, and man walked out of the room in a huff. 

“So what are you going to do with me. Because honestly if I had choice, I’d stick around to close that hole in the sky, cause I can’t fly with it there. That’s scary,” I nodded. 

They both just stared at me, and blinked a few times. Does blinking mean something, is it code? “Well, I guess that settles that, welcome to the Inquisition Lavellan,” I hope she knows that I’m not actually from clan Lavellan. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

I was now free to walk around as I wanted to, people were calling me a Herald. I don’t know what that is. I suppose it’s ok. Oh it’s Saliva, Soliva? Solis? I don’t know. 

“Hello there!” I waved to him as I walked up the stairs. 

“Oh, Ryu, hello, it’s good to see you well,” 

“Would give me the pleasure of coming with me to the Hinterlands?” I asked. He seemed surprised by something, but there isn’t another mage…. Other than me, and I’m not really a mage…. In the group. 

“Of course,” he smiled. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The newest member of this merry band of misfits, and basically our leader, is… twirling around singing. The strange part about this is that he’s singing in a language I’ve never heard. My first thought is maybe he’s crazy, but there something more to it than that. We are wandering around basically on whim closing rifts and helping people. I don’t think actually knows that this is what he’s supposed to do, I think he’s just doing it. Even so, he’s an extremely skilled man when it comes to weaponry and fighting. He seems stupid, I’m actually wondering if he’s a genius. 

“Chuckles, you’re staring. He hasn’t noticed yet, but I don’t think he’s going to,” Varric smiled, “so I am,” 

“He’s very strange,” I said. Before I could get anything else out, Ryu launched himself past us and sliced a sellsword in half. That takes a tremendous amount of strength. But there was something different. His eyes were… glowing? I could tell Cassandra and Varric noticed it too. He turned around a stabbed the air behind him, it distorted and a man spat out blood. He did another twirl and slit his throat finishing him off. He did all this without missing a note in his song. Scarily enough, he did it to the beat of his song. 

“Ryu, what is that song you are singing?” I asked him once the dust settled. 

“Oh! It’s a lullaby I was taught as a kid,” he smiled. Was he really as innocent as he seems? 


End file.
